The invention relates to proteins/peptides (proteins), which have an antibiotic action. In addition, the invention comprises a process for the purification of certain antibiotic proteins. The invention also relates to a use of the proteins for antibiotic treatment or to a use of cells that were transfixed with a DNA that codes for the antibiotic proteins.